The Other Side
by MajesticSilverDawn
Summary: What happens if the Kratts were to accidentally travel to a different world, opposite of theirs? Where the evil side of the Wild Kratts have destroyed that earth? Read to find out! *dun dun dun!*
1. Terra

**Hi everyone. I'm kind of new being a FanFiction author, so I hope you enjoy my very first fanfic. (*excited noise*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! (but it would be cool if I did!) I do own Arin though (she my OC)!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" The older of the two brothers yelled in his sibling's ear. "Come on, Chris! Your girlfriend called you!" Chris only turned in response. "Get up,<em> NOW<em>! I've been trying to wake you for over a 100 years!" Martin whined. "It's been only five minutes", Chris grumbled. Martin jumped. "So you _are _awake!" _snore... _"This calls for some extreme measures!" He plopped down doen on top of his younger brother. "OOF!" Chris's eyes popped open! "Okay, okay, I'm awake! Please don't suffocate me!" Martin got off, and Chris sat up. He went to the bathroom, and looked more like a human than the living dead.

Chris and Martin ran toward the basement- or the invention room- and found a metal hulk covered with complicated controls and buttons. All the while, the brothers gaped at it, jaws unhinged. "Good morning, guys!" called Aviva. "Do you like it?" "L- like what?" Martin stammered. Aviva introduced the machine. "I call it... _the Terra_!" "What does it do?" Chris inquired.

"I have no idea."

"Then how did you make it?"

"Old blueprints."

"Never mind."

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled. On the top of the Terra was a platform, with an abundance of colorful buttons and controls. Martin climbed on top to investigate. "NO! Don't do that! GET OFF!" Aviva shrieked. In all the commotion, Koki and Jimmy ran into the basement. "What's happening?!" they asked/yelled. By then, Aviva and Chris had cornered Martin. "Get down, bro!" "NEVER!" Martin's hands sweaty from gripping the metal edge, had slipped, and his head hit a big red button.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. His head hit the button with a loud **CLACK!**

Then the Kratt crew disappeared in a blinding flash of white light.

* * *

><p><strong>For a beginner, how is it so far?! <strong>**Rate and review, please! Please inform me about any grammatical/spelling errors. Thank you!**


	2. Meet Arin

**Hello. Hehe... Sorry for taking so long to update. This is kinda a work in progress as I go along thing, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK! But I do own Arin, the cat. (she can turn human too)**

* * *

><p>A dusty, dirty tabby cat crouched low on the barren soil. Her ears were erect, tail twitching, as she scanned her surroundings.<p>

Nearby, was a ship in the shape of a very large turtle. Careful not to make a sound, she crept her toward the ship. Finally, she had reached the back of the turtle shell. On the side of the metal legs was a small, cat-sized door, hidden from sight. Green eyes watching to see if someone saw her, she quickly crawled into the door. She had to climb up a short ladder, until there was a small trap door above her ears. Behind the door was a small hallway. She ran a few feet, then swooped into a door on her right.

Inside the room were piles of canned food. The feline proceded to roll a few cans outside toward her escape door. After five rounds of rolling cans, she saw a blinding white flash in the scrap room across from her. Following the light, there was a stifled scream.

The thief's paws were primed to run, but curiosity got the best of her. Legs silently padded on the hard floor as she made her way towards the other door. She ran in and hid behind a crate full of metal shavings. Her emerald eyes tried to peer over it. She could hear shushing and silent arguing from her hiding place. From somewhere in the floor above where she was now, were the sounds of shouting and the pounding of footsteps.

The cat panicked. "Kells!" she whispered. In a mad dash, she attempted to escape the room, back to her trap door. But it was too late. As she neared the threshold, her paw slipped on an invisible tripwire, which caused a very large cage to drop onto the whole room. The bars were made so small and narrow, that even she, a scrawny orange cat, could not slip out. She knew this trap was meant for her.

She could hear panic from the mystery people behind her.

"Shut up, JZ!"

"AAAAAGH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm doomed!" thought Arin.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Again, I apologize for taking so long. Rate and review, please! ;)<strong>


	3. Unexpected

**Howdy. Enjoy the third chapter!**

**Also: thanks for the reviews! You guys are inspiring and _very _encouraging! Thanks! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I no own WK. Just my OC, Arin.**

* * *

><p>After the cage fell onto everyone, the Kratts and crew panicked.<p>

"What did you do this time?!" Chris yelled at Martin. Martin shrugged. Aviva was pulling her hair out thinking of a way out the the cage. "Creature pods? No, on the charger. Electric laser? No, in the workroom. GAAAH! Why is this so frustrating?!"

"Everyone stop!" Martin yelled. He pulled his blue creature pod from his pocket. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Heh... Forgot to put it on the charger." He smiled sheepishly. Chris glared at him. "Gimme that." Chris snatched the device from his brother's hand. Then he started fidgeting with it. A large knife popped out the top. Chris started sawing the metal bars.

Meanwhile, the crew tried to figure out who and what made their current problem happen.

"Zach set it, no doubt," Koki scorned.

"But he would have come to tease us. Something's not right here..." Aviva countered.

_CLANG!_

Chris proudly stood up, with broken metal around him. "Ladies first." Jimmy ran out the opening. Then everyone else followed. Martin cautiously looked out into the hallway. No one noticed the stray, sly kitty escape through the trap door. But she didn't leave-she watched through a small opening in the hatch. The sound of pounding footsteps sounded above them. "Zachbots don't do that," JZ whispered. Everyone held their breath.

"Mace!" someone shouted nearby.

"What?" someone else answered gruffly.

"Trespassers!" the first replied. Now the voice was in front of them.

"THERE!"

Chris pointed at them, with a stern and angry look. Martin turned around. But wait. Chris was already behind him, paralyzed with shock. The rest of his friends were the same way. Aviva held up a trembling finger. Martin turned in its direction.

And staring back at him with equally surprised looks, were the inverted reflections of the Kratts.

* * *

><p><strong>Toodles! *maniacally laughs* Rate &amp; review please! Also, I need help making my chapters longer! HALP! - (not a typo.)<strong>


	4. Not really a chapter

**I am ****_soooooooo_**** sorry for not updating! As I said before, this is a work in progress. (i knew I shoulda finished it before posting!). So, again, I am really sorry. Please don't be expecting a new chapter.**

**Me: *cough cough* as if anybody would read this.**


	5. not even close to a chapter

Hello, Kratt fans, and goodbye.

Sadly, this story will be abandoned.

Good news: if anybody wants to continue this story or add on to previous chapter, feel free to do so without my consent. Complications mean I have given my Fanfiction account to a friend. My new Author's name is StarSketch! 


End file.
